The invention relates to a gear-change device for a multi-ratio gear-change hub for bicycles or the like.
It has been known to actuate multi-ratio gearchange hubs of bicycles by means of a gear-change device which comprises a stepping device (Fed. German Patent Specification No. 1,033,063). This gear-change device fulfils all operational requirements and is likewise secure in operation, but comprises a relatively large number of components. Although these in fact are made as sheet metal parts, nevertheless the expense as a whole for such a gear-change device is not without significance. The invention is directed toward reducing at least the constructional expense for a gear-change device for a multi-ratio hub without reducing the number of the changeable gear ratios.